A Lull in the Rose
by MCEProd22
Summary: A few weeks before the birth of Howard and Bernadette's child an unexpected events leaves the entire group but Amy and Bernadette in a near death like state of comatose. As 5 years passed and life went on, the two would reunite when the group unexpectedly awakens. (Inspired by A Lull In the Sea)
1. P: Awakening

_**A/N: Season 9 isn't over yet but rather then give you a conclusion to the fate of one of my most notorious Original Characters something else decided to pop into my head enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **P: Awakening**_

 _ **August 5, 2021**_

As the blonde doctor moved about in her office planning out her meeting schedule for the day she got a glimpse at the calendar.

 _"5 Years today?"_

Her head twerked over to two photos that framed her nearby wall doctorate. The first contained herself and a young Brunette girl who looked no more than 4 years old. The other had her younger self along with 6 other people inside an old friends apartment eating dinner.

The fingers ran across each of the other 6 in the frame stopping dead at the guy above herself who sat on the arm of the couch.

 _"Oh…"_

As she longed for the days of her former self unexpectedly the phone began to emit a very familiar tone.

 _"Wait is that…"_

She quickly grabbed the phone and saw the screen was listed as unknown.

 _"Simone you better not be calling me from the neighbors phone."_

One push however was all she needed.

 _"Hello….yes this is her…..are you serious…..ok, send me the address I'll come right away."_

The doctor quickly moved packing her bag and all belongings needed. But one thought lingered in her mind that she long ago shoved aside.

 _"He did say 5 years….That can't be a coincidence?"_

She paid no mind as she raced out of her office dropping her nameplate from its slot on the door.

 **BERNADETTE WOLOWITZ PHD.**


	2. 1: Basketball and Anime

_**A/N: All Chapters will take the approach of being named after 2 subjects that are prominent in the chapter. Our action Begins here as the guys watch the Villanova North Carolina game from Monday Night. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **1: Basketball and Anime.**_

 **April 4, 2016**

 _"Ok, does anyone else find it odd that the game is now on cable?"_

 _"Not necessarily, they already moved the final four on to cable and the other major college games were already on ESPN. It makes sense to keep the major sports on network and college on cable."_

 _"Raj, they're not going to put the Super Bowl on ESPN it's the most watched event in the country."_

Leonard's quip was the sour point as the guys sat down and did something rare for them, watch college basketball. Of course for them with the impending arrival of Howard's first born Sheldon saw this as an alternative.

 _"Are you guys taking this all in?"_

 _"What now Sheldon,"_ Howards sarcasm sounded obvious enough for Sheldon to get it but although he did, he kept his point up.

 _"I know that was sarcastic, but this isn't. With your newborn due in a few months, this could be one of the last times it's just the four of us."_

Leonard sighed as he once again prepared to defend against Sheldon's views.

 _"Sheldon, you don't know that for sure."_

 _"I do know that children that don't have their dads around usually end up not making the best decisions especially if he has a girl. Case in point me after I turned 14."_

Raj laughed that off in amazement. _"Other than building an illegal nuclear reactor what else bad could you have possible done."_

 _"Raj by the time I'd be done explaining we'd miss **One Shining Moment**. My point is Howard is going to be limited in how much time away from Bernadette and his boy/girl he'll be able to get so he needs to savor this while he can. "_

The group laughed that off while they sat back down and watched the game. Nearly an hour later while the guys loaded up on drinks Sheldon brought up another point.

 _"Now Howard, have you and Bernadette discussed the coma scenario?"_

 _"Coma?"_

 _"In the event that either you or Bernadette would have something happen to either of you after the baby is born would you want that baby to be raised singlehandedly or sent to your relatives?"_

Howard growled hard at Sheldon. _"How dare you think I couldn't raise my own child."_

Leonard rushed by his best friends' side to block him in case of an attack. _"He was not insinuating that at all."_ Then turned and looked at him hesitantly. _"Were you?"_

 _"Not at all, my point is you were already discussing worst case scenario plans were you."_

 _"Like I would make you and Amy Godparents of my child."_

Raj repeated the same motion when Sheldon looked ready to charge at Howard. _"Guys do we really have to do this now. I mean remember back 9 years ago before Penny moved in and it was just us."_

The guys went into flashback mode thinking about all the times they had. Whatever hostilities they had slowly faded as they sunk back into their spots and just watched the game. Sheldon now calmed and collective brought up an apology.

 _"Howard, I'm sorry for bringing this up, just a show's been stuck on my mind that made me think of this."_

 _"Well, what show is that?"_

 _"An anime called **A Lull in The Sea**. Where a group of friends who have been together for a long time end up going into a 5 year coma. All but one of them end up remaining awake and end up going through their life while the others don't age at all. 5 years later the rest of the group slowly wakes up and has to deal with the changes brought forth."_

Leonard sighed in amazement. _"Well what does that have to do with Howard?"_

 _"My concern is…"If you ended up in a coma could you deal with missing out on seeing your child grow up would you be willing to face Bernadette or if she meets someone else be willing to accept your situation and move on?"_

The others went silent at the notion of thinking how an accident would change the group more than Howard and Bernadette's forthcoming offspring would. Until Leonard brought up a really good point.

 _"Sheldon, You sure this isn't Castaway?"_

Sheldon remained silent until the game managed to catch a familiar person in the stand.

 _"Is that Michael Jordan?"_

As the rest of the guys noticed the night ended up passing by with no other problems.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 2: Ken Burns and Marvel coming May 4th. Subscribe for More.**_


	3. 2: Ken Burns and Marvel

_**A/N: Events correspond to the episode before the finale. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **2: Ken Burns and Marvel**_

 **May 4, 2016**

 _"Ok scanners are active let's do some registering."_ Bernadette was in a near gleeful mood as she led the ladies into the Baby Gap. A mere 3 months out from her baby shower the mood was mere elegance as she revealed in doing the one thing she looked forward to after finding out she was pregnant.

 _"So what are you planning on sneaking in?"_ Amy mentioned while looking at onesies.

 _"Well were at both baby gap and Amazon so I'm not sure. I know Howard for some unknown reason decided to sneak in the 4th Uncharted game. But I caught him so he gave me a freebie as well."_

Penny smiled and smirked at the notion. _"Was there anything you've been wanting since you met Howard?"_

 _"Minus getting his Mom's Urn a proper grave…"_ The joke lightened the mood as Penny ended up finding the nicest convertible crib.

 _"Well, this must be surreal for you isn't it."_

 _"How so…"_

 _"Well I know Leonard keeps mentioning to me about Sheldon and his Lull in the Sea scenario."_

Amy popped over after hearing about Sheldon. _"Tell me about it….At least our Relationship Agreement ironed out our scenario before he ever watched that show."_

Bernadette now sounded a bit off. "Y _ou guys seriously think I should consider all the options."_

 _"Yes and no…"_ Amy mentioned. Penny meanwhile tested out some of the cribs convertibility trying to ignore Amy and focus on what they were up to. But Amy wasn't having it as she got their attention.

 _"You almost lost Howard a mere fortnight ago based on a sandwich containing nuts. I'm just saying I know Howard wouldn't want his child to go to his dad or Josh as he's still in School."_

Bernadette looked like she was on the verge of tears as Penny sternly turned the brunette at baby blankets and pointed that direction. Amy sulked and walked off while their focus turned back on the crib.

 _"Oh I do like that color…."_

The two ended up spending the next 45 minutes well on task trying to keep Amy away from them at all possible. As they returned the scanners up front to the attendant Amy popped back into frame with a blanket. As the blonde doctor took the blanket in her hands she noticed the lime green color and the stitched detail in the upper left corner.

 _"Its got a peacock on it…."_

 _"Well these are the most colorful of the flightless birds. Plus its my way of an apology."_

 _"No, you're absolutely right I should be the one to apologize, I'm going to work out our will before the end of the month so we can be absolutely ready."_

Amy handed over the other scanner and the three exited the store. Penny took out her phone and got a look at the time.

 _"12 Hours until we get our turn with my Mother-In-Law."_ The three then pondered on what they could all do together while their men were in line for Civil War the next night.

 _"So what are you guys thinking….A Ken burns documentary's playing on the other side of town."_ Amy's suggestion did rile up a chuckle on the others parts.

 _"You want us to watch a Civil War documentary while the guys are watching the better Civil War movie."_

 _"Bernie's right Ams."_ Penny mentioned in the best non-hurtful tone _"I'm sure we can think of something else. Besides we can all drink but her anyway."_

As the girls headed for the car Bernie suddenly got a call on her phone.

 _"Oh its Howie…"_

Amy joined Penny while Bernie lovingly smiled answering the phone.

 _"Hi Howie, yeah we just got done with the registry, you and Raj enjoying the binge watching. Ok you're on Winter Soldier that really was good, ok were heading back now I'll see you in a bit…."_

Penny turned and noticed Bernadette still talking while she thought about all to come with them.

 _"Is everything really going to be that different when they have their child?"_

On the other side of the city at the Wolowitz house Howard and Raj were supposedly binge watching all the movies in the MCU essential to Civil War according to the girls. In reality while they were binge watching….it was something completely different. Howard paused the TV in complete disbelief while staring down the dark skinned face of his best buddy.

 _"Let me get this straight…. According to this Hikari is a hothead who just gets mad at anybody, Manaka is a crybaby who loves Hika…"_

 _"Don't forget she's also got a small crush on that Tsumugu…"_

 _"While at the same time Chisaki who is the most level headed of the group also has feelings for Hikari, and on top of that the only thing weird about Kaname is that he sounds really similar to Eren Jaeger, Kirito and that cat from that CGI show about the French ladybug girl with the yo-yo."_

Raj at that point got up and looked on in shock and awe.

 _"Sheldon made this show out to be something really life changing, we'll were only on episode 7 and nothing. Even the family drama with his older sister and her boyfriend and his daughter stinks."_

Howard's phone went off at that moment. He looked melancholy and shook his head.

 _"Sheldon just asked how's the show coming along and if we've seen the big twist yet."_

Quick work of his fingers answered that right away but as Howard pushed play he got a response back.

 _"Now what…Oh great."_

 _"What he say now…."_

 _"You got another 4 episodes before it gets good."_

 _"You just want to put on Winter Soldier?"_

 _"You know what let's, that's the last time I take a recommendation from Sheldon."_

Raj switched discs as the two sat back and actually started what they were supposed to be doing the whole time.

 _"At least they're occupied with Leonard's Mom coming to stay with them…"_

They let that one positive sink in as the blu-ray began to play.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Come back after the season finale in which the meat of the story begins in earnest with Chapter 3: Betrayal and Will Smith. Stay Tuned for More.**_


	4. 3: Betrayal and Will Smith

_**A/N: Our story now begins as the seeds of what will drive the group apart are sewn, one in a direct scene taking place after the finale, and our first glimpse of the event itself. Enjoy...**_

* * *

 _ **3: Betrayal and Will Smith**_

 _There's a point where it tips  
there's a point where it breaks  
there's a point where it bends  
and a point we just can't take  
Anymore_

\- Casey Lee Williams " **Time To Say Goodbye** " Theme Song of _**RWBY** _ Vol. 2

 _ **May 13, 2016**_

 _"Well Leonard What Do You Have to say for yourself._ " As the three stood in the apartment in near total shock of what they now assume was transpiring Leonard managed to keep himself calm and stoic about this.

 _"I don't think this is what it looks like."_

Penny nervously smiled at her husband while Sheldon remained on the defensive.

 _"Need I remind you about what happened 4 years ago the last time someone in our group said a variation of those words…."_ The glare to Penny was quick and her growl back was even quicker.

 _"Even Amy could tell there was something connecting with those two, I'm surprised it took you this long to guess…."_

Penny checked her phone while the two started going back and forth on the validity of picturing their parents hooking up. One lone message from Bernadette about Howard getting a DUI and that was it. Now as she sees the two most important men in her life duking it out on what was supposed to be the happiest weekend of her life, the tears began to flow.

 _"….Will Smith on a TV Show saw his mom hook up with his Brides dad and that ruined their relationship. I don't see how this is any different."_

 _"Sheldon, that was a TV show, this is real life, I get that your mom hasn't actively had a social life since you arrived in California but why did it have to be with my Dad and in front of my own Mom."_

 _"Just cause you don't get along with your mom like I do, doesn't mean that you can blame her for this."_

 _"Of course I'm blaming her for this, somehow a woman you idolize in the scientific community has driven our other parents together through their mutual disgust of her. Mary is more at fault here then my own mom."_

 _"Don't you dare blame my mother for this…."_

Their continued back and forth already making Penny on the edge finally drove her to her breaking point and she screamed out at the top of her lungs….

 _"ENOUGH!"_

Both guys stopped in their tracks and faced down Penny, Sheldon mouthed something vulgar and repeating a trick she did on him before while being choked, clocked Sheldon in the nose dropping him like a ton of bricks.

 _"Guys, I don't know what is up with Alfred and Mary, but this isn't helping. On top of that Howard Bernadette and Raj have been arrested and you two are acting like lunatics."_

Leonard was all set to go on the defensive when Penny told him by whisper to zip it.

 _"Were supposed to be renewing our vows when my parents show up on Sunday, and right now I need everything else to go as smoothly as possible. So can I have word from the both of you that until we hear it from themselves you two will keep quiet about this?"_

Leonard fearing his wife's wrath nodded his head and bent down to manually nod his maybe brother's head as well.

 _"Ok, that's more like it, now I'm going to Amy's since we're not supposed to be seeing each other before the ceremony anyway. I love you…"_

Leonard embraced his wife while walking out into the hallway.

 _"Be careful…"_

 _"I'd say the same thing about Sheldon which is why you should go next door and stay there at least until he calms down."_

Leonard waved Penny off and went next door, as he stared on at Sheldon's limp body down on the floor of their place his mind went off on the ramifications of the nights events.

 _"Is it betrayal if he becomes my brother…?"_

Leonard closed and locked the door while picturing seeing his wife's face in a mere 2 days time.

* * *

 **August 5, 2016**

 _ **TRANSCRIPT OF 911 CALL**_

 _Dispatcher: 911 Emergency Response_

 _Bernadette: Hello, you've got to help me out…_

 _Dispatcher: Ok mam what's going on?_

 _Bernadette: My Husband collapsed while hanging streamers…. And so did his friend as well._

 _Dispatcher: They were hanging streamers…._

 _Bernadette: I'm 8 months pregnant and were supposed by be having a baby shower after the US Plays Brazil on Sunday in basketball, they didn't even scream in pain._

 _Dispatcher: Is anyone else in the house with you…_

 _Bernadette: No Just us_

 _Dispatcher: Ok mam, I need you to check both their bodies for any signs of external trauma, can you do that for me?_

 _Silence…._

 _Dispatcher: Mam… Are you still…_

 _Bernadette: No signs of injury but there's barley a pulse on both of them…._

 _Dispatcher: Ok I have paramedics and an officer standing by heading your way, keep checking for a pulse and start CPR if you don't get one._

 _Bernadette: Thank you so much Ms._

 _Phone disconnects._


	5. 4: Custody and Compromise

_**A/N: Continiung from the finale. We get more glimpses of the aftermath of Howard's paranoia and get the biggest clue yet of the shape of things to come. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Custody and Compromise**_

 _ **May 14, 2016 12:35 A.M.**_

 _"Ok, that could have gone way better."_ Howard was anticlimactic as he led himself his wife and Raj out of the police station.

 _"Better, I knew your paranoia was going to doom us."_ Bernadette seemed in no mood to joke as they reached the car.

 _"If Leonard or Penny had called us while tailing us we wouldn't have been driving so erratically to lose them. You wouldn't have attracted that cop, your government conspiracy crap wouldn't have gotten us all arrested, and we wouldn't have had to sit in jail all night."_

 _"Raj a little less sounding like my wife next time…."_

 _"He only said what I'm holding in the restraint to do so…"_

As the 3 entered the car they checked their phones to see if anything else came up.

 _"Well, Penny's mad that we missed the dinner…."_

 _"I got one from Leonard saying he and Sheldon may become brothers."_

Raj did a double take at Howard's words. _"What?"_

 _"His dad showed up and Beverly pissed everyone off at the restaurant so they both left and apparently they may have hooked up."_

 _"Oh Boy…."_ Bernadette tried as best as she could to keep from laughing.

 _"Well this makes Sunday interesting…"_ Raj barley managed to get out as they pulled out into the still nightlife.

 _ **7 ½ Hours Later. Amy's Apartment.**_

As Penny yawned and stretched on the couch she could hear the smell of cooking. As she knew what it was she hankered for one additional detail.

 _"Can you give me extra chocolate chips?"_

Her dream like question was given an unexpected answer.

 _"I only have the red and green chips from the holiday set is that ok?"_

A shock traveled through her body as she shot up and turned to see Amy at the stove flipping the hotcakes.

 _"Morning bestie."_ Amy's cheerful smile was a little much for Penny as she turned to see the cakes go flipping up into the air

 _"Amy why am I Here?"_

 _"You called me asking if you could stay here until Sunday when you renew your vows. I called and left a message for Leonard and sent an apology pie Sheldon's way for punching him in the nose."_

 _"How did you know I knocked Sheldon out?"_

 _"If I say that you have a tendency whenever you sleep over here to talk in your sleep, would you believe me."_

Penny got up and used the bathroom while Amy finished up the pancakes. As they ate breakfast the two managed to plan out what needed to be done now that the major hookup had indeed taken place.

 _"So, is Beverly still going to be there?"_

 _"She didn't say anything about leaving. Although after Mary and Alfred both rubbed her the wrong way I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to stay and meet my family."_

 _"Now, as for the possible step brothers…"_

 _"They're under orders not to ask about it until they hear it from them."_

 _"Not even married legitimately and you're already compromising. Boy you've grown so much."_

 _"You know what, yeah I have, I mean it's been almost 9 years since I came to LA and I managed to find myself more in that apartment then I would have had if Kurt and I worked out."_

 _"You know something Penny, I never heard how you and Bernadette met anyway?"_

 _"I don't think I ever mentioned that story to anyone."_

 _"Well we have some time before we go pick out your rental dress, do you want to tell me?"_

Penny smiled liking the fun she was having with just her and Amy. _"Ok, it was in June 2009 and the guys had all gone up to the North Poll…"_

* * *

 _ **August 5, 2016 AMC Lowes**_

 _ **TRANSCRIPT OF 911 CALL**_

 _Dispatcher: 911 Emergency_

 _Amy: You got to help me please…._

 _Dispatcher: Ms., what's going on?_

 _Amy: We were in the middle of Suicide Squad and my boyfriend was yelling at my two friends and he collapsed._

 _Multiple Screams in the Background. Followed by Amy herself screaming_

 _Amy: Raj, Penny!_

 _Dispatcher: Ms. is there something happening in the theater._

 _Amy: No, my friends have all collapsed now._

 _Dispatcher: It's not just you Boyfriend._

 _Amy: No…. They're all dead…._

 _Dispatcher: Ms. you need to leave the theater I have officers and paramedics on the way but for your own safety I suggest you leave the theater._

 _Amy: Ok, Thank you…_

 _Cries heard as phone disconnects._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 5: Vows and Revelations coming soon.**_


	6. 5: Vows and Revelations

_**A/N: All I got to say here is bring the tissues cause its going to get ugly. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **5: Vows and Revelations**_

 _ **May 15, 2016 3:35 P.M. Sheldon and Leonard's Apartment**_

 _"The last time we did this I quoted your favorite song form your favorite movie. But this time I want to take it a step further. Since you're a numbers guy there is one number that stuck in my mind. 92407, otherwise known as September 24, 2007 the day I moved in to the apartment across from you and Sheldon…"_

The Group who were gathered in the apartment along with Penny's parents and brother, Leonard's parents and Sheldon's Mom were in near tears as Penny continued her math analogy.

 _"I'm not a numbers person as our group can attest to. But I do know in the 9 years since that fateful number. All that has happened, all that came to be, I never could have imagined for a second that it could be with anyone else more kind, understanding, and full of words as you. Leonard I love you and will continue to do so until we reach our final number."_

As Penny slid the ring on to his hand the sniffling of her mom broke the tension in the building. Barry who was officiating said ceremony motioned for Leonard to begin his.

 _"Well Penny, since you did the song last time it's only fitting that I do it this time. Now there are many that a former aspiring actress who did many musicals can attest to. But only one could truly tell you how much you man to me."_

Sheldon who was flanking his buddy's side groaned hard probably picturing him bellowing a rap song. But Leonard had something else planned as he handed his glasses to Sheldon. Staring long into Penny's eyes he smiled warm and long at the beauty he now wanted to be around forever.

 ** _"Cause all of me. Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all, all of me And you give me all, all of you…"_**

Mary and Alfred shed tears while all Bev could muster at her son was a stunned wow. Barry then took back control of the shindigs.

 _"Now I'm assuming that you both take each other."_

As the duo nodded Howard and Bernadette looked at her bulging belly smiling, wondering how long for them to reach their next step in life. Amy and Sheldon both smiled themselves being content with watching their buddies tie the knot.

 _"With the power invested in me by the state of California, for the second time in 9 months I now pronounce you husband and wife. Hofstadter you may now kiss the other Hofstadter."_

Taking Barry's cue the duo embraced to the applause of everyone in the apartment. An hour later as the new Justin Timberlake song played in the background with Penny's dad and mom getting down, the others were interspersed but separately the eyes were locked in on Alfred and Mary who were getting more and more comfortable talking about their lives. One however did have an opinion on the rapidly forming repertoire.

 _"Sheldon I got to say your mom certainly is a charmer…"_ Beverly's words did ruffle feathers a bit while she and Amy were looking at recent pictures.

 _"I wouldn't put too much past my mom for being a charmer, the church knows how dedicated a servant they got on their hands."_

 _"Unlike my oaf of an ex…"_

Amy nearly groaned until Mary came over to grab Sheldon. Sensing the look on her face Amy wisely let him go off with his mom. Sheldon seemed confused getting drug away from his girlfriend.

 _"Mom what are you doing?"_

 _"Shelly we got to talk, something happened."_

 _"Well what, is Meemaw dead?"_

 _"No, if that had happened you'd already be on a plane to Houston, no something else let's just head over to Penny's."_

 _"But Penny's talking to Stuart and her brother?"_

Mary got the door open and walked through the hallway. As Penny's door opened he saw Leonard and his dad on the couch waiting for them.

 _"No, not happening."_

 _"Shelly, wait…."_

Leonard at that point got up from the couch. _"Sheldon they want to tell us something don't you think we should hear them out."_

Multiple nods came his way and although Sheldon nodded back in understanding. He seemed annoyed at that.

 _"Next time lead with that."_

Mary motioned Sheldon to take Alfred's spot while they got up and faced their sons.

 _"Well boys, the reason we asked you here is that we got a bit of news to reveal."_

As Alfred was all set to say something Leonard surprisingly mentioned two simple words.

 _"We Know…"_

The look on their faces was in sheer red embarrassment. _"You do…"_

 _"Yeah we kind of figured, and I know Mom was a pain, Dad but out of all the people you could have found a connection with why did it have to be her…."_

 _"Hey, my mother is beautiful…"_ Sheldon's words made Mary whimper in delight but for once he could tell that something was off so he slumped back down in defeat. Alfred tried to turn the focus back on what they originally intended to tell them.

 _"Well, Mary here actually mentioned about a position in the University of Houston's Anthropology department opening up last night as we got back to the hotel."_

Mary blushed at Alfred's words. _"It turns out that one of my churches' patrons does the hiring there and I do happen to know her outside of worship as well. I figured I could put in a good word."_

 _"Was this before or after you engaged in the whoopee making."_ Sheldon's needle scratch made everyone cringe.

 _"Sheldon…"_

 _"Leonard you know I can't say the c word in front of my mother."_ His response made them cringe up further.

 _"You watch your moth Shelly."_ Mary got stern and that made Sheldon sunk back in defeat. Leonard meanwhile stared at his Dad in shock.

 _"Well what does that have to do with us?"_

 _"Leonard, after Mary mentioned that job thing she also said something about living alone and could use a guy around the house so I offered to move in. But based on your guess on what else happened between us we figured we should mention this to you. We don't want your approval but we just figured you should know."_

There was a good 5 minutes of silence as the roommates pondered the new information. How would this change everything they've come to know. It was Sheldon however who finally decided to break the ice.

 _"Well, Mom you know I can never be mad at you…"_

Mary smiled happily at her son, but as Sheldon's face turned at Alfred his mood went south.

 _"But I can be furious at you I will not approve of this at any phase, this is betrayal, from a very personal level."_

 _"Sheldon…."_ Leonard tried to calm the situation but Sheldon was having none of this.

 _"As for you…Leonard, I never I thought I'd have to invoke this clause of our roommate agreement. But as it is one of the 3 clauses that can nullify our entire agreement."_

Mary was all set to go on the attack against her son but Alfred held her back out of fear.

 _"Clause 67Q Nullification and Void of scenarios. In the event of one of the following 3 scenarios our entire agreement will be null and void and all duties presided upon in the agreement will cease. 1. Family Commitment's, 2. Zombie Apocalypse, 3. We become related by birth, marriage or adoption."_

 _"Sheldon…I don't think it will go that far…."_

Alfred nearly repeated the same action on his son but Mary did the same thing he did for her.

 _"Frankly Leonard I don't care, I figured after you married Penny we'd go our separate ways but there is now no way I can stay with you if that is the case. You were supposed to be my friend, now you may be my brother, it's hard enough to get along with one, now I got a second."_

As Sheldon swung open Penny's door the noise rocked the hall and reverberated over to the party across the hall. Penny and Amy rushed out into the hall staring on at the 4 people she knew and admired in her place.

 _"Guys what's going on...?"_ The brides words was a bit hollow compared to the drama unfolding

Sheldon looked at the groups both upset and hurt. He sighed heavily and went over to Amy and hugged her body. He broke contact and stared at Leonard.

 _"Leonard Hofstadter as of this moment all friendship between us is non-existent. Once Bernadette has her kid you and Penny are to leave my apartment."_

 _"Sheldon, this is getting out of hand."_ Mary's words rang hollow coming out of her mouth.

 _"No, this is what was going to eventually happen. Now it just got a catalyst. Amy I'll be at your place, I can find my own way over, and I just need to be alone right now."_

As Sheldon raced down the stairs the entire group stared down the stairwell hearing the tears and rage from Sheldon until finally silence.

Penny and Amy joined Leonard Mary and Alfred huddled together in her door. As Beverly looked on at them and Penny's own family she couldn't help but think one simple thing.

 _"Did I do this?"_

Barry suddenly came out of nowhere and lumped onto her shoulders. _"Want to pick up where we left off during Cooper's birthday."_

Penny's brother grabbed him and pulled him away earning a thank you nod from the blonde woman. As Bernadette, Raj and Howard huddled in the kitchen the question that was hovering over the frightened trio now presented itself.

 _"So this is a Civil War isn't it…?"_

The 3 nodded in agreement wondering just what the next few months….Possibly their last few months together as a group will look like.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As the divide occurs next time we get a glimpse of life under this new situation stay tuned for Chapter 6: Sides and Flash-forwards. Subscribe for more.**_


	7. 6: Sides and Flash-forwards

_**A/N: Four Flashes forward as we count down to the morning of the event itself. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **6: Sides and Flash-forwards**_

 _ **May 27, 2016**_

 _"Well it's nice to see you in a better mood."_

 _"Well, the better version of Quicksilver does put me in the best sort of zest."_

Amy and Sheldon walked out the early morning showing of X Men: Apocalypse cheerful and happy. In the near 2 weeks since the fallout with Leonard, Amy has enjoyed Sheldon living with her and all that entails but for the timing, one trying fact remained.

 _"Sheldon, I promise that this will be the last time I ask but, if you're the primary owner of the apartment why are you staying with me."_

Sheldon sighed in anger not wanting to explain himself again. _"He knows what to do once August pops around and Bernadette has her kid. Whether they go across the hall or take off for the suburbs, as long as they're out of my life the better. At least be glad I went with you and not Frank and Alicia on their trip to Sydney."_

As she groaned in his oblivious response she seemed more stoic. _"You know the only reason I agreed to let you stay with me right…"_

 _"That it would move our relationship forward, unlike the last time we tried this…"_

 _"We agree that we can still hang out with everyone, I'll keep Leonard away from you but I still get to spend time with Penny. That will not change in August once Bernadette has the baby."_

 _"You know you make me smile when you bring up really valid points I completely overlooked."_

Amy pecked Sheldon on the lips as they kept walking to her car.

* * *

 _ **June 16. 2016: Comic Center of Pasadena**_

The comic book store had seen its share of action since the implosion of the group. Sheldon would come in to complain to Raj and Stuart about Amy's annoying habits. While Leonard would mention to Howard about the joys of hearing the progressing relationship between his dad and Mary. Today however would see the first interaction of Sheldon and Leonard in nearly a month as Penny happened to be walking by with Leonard while Sheldon was inside reading a Legends of Tomorrow Tie in comic.

 _"…Do you know what color would look good other than the blue pink or yellow…"_

 _"Oh look its Sheldon…"_

The couple stared through the window at the oblivious Sheldon turning the pages. Leonard looked at Penny for an idea of how to handle this.

 _"Should we go in and say hi."_

 _"We could, I mean how often do you see him at work…."_

 _"Ever since the implosion he's been more than eager to help out Frank and Alicia with their research. He's really going far out of his way to keep the distance between us large. I mean he can't still be that mad right."_

Deciding to test that theory out the two of them walked in to say hi. But the second they went past the counter Stuart instantly put himself between them.

 _"Hi guys…"_

 _"Stuart, what's going on…"_

 _"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave immediately…."_

Penny seemed annoyed at that very notion. _"Why should we, all Leonard wanted to do was to say hi to Sheldon."_

 _"Which is why Sheldon paid me 20 Grand to make sure that you two were to never interact in the store."_

Leonard sighed at the notion _"You know I can call the cops on you for unlawful business practices."_

At which point Stuart pulled out the sign saying. **WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANY CUSTOMER.**

 _"I don't think this qualifies under that…"_

Stuart pointed out the note on the bottom saying: **INCLUDING THOSE WHO CREATE REAL LIFE CIVIL WARS.**

Now as Penny grabbed her phone set to call the police Sheldon finally turned around to see the 3 of them arguing. He sighed set the comic book down and exited the place. Once the door closed Stuart turned around.

 _"Ok now that Sheldon's gone you may resume your loitering."_ As he returned behind the counter the look of disbelief on the couple's faces said it all.

 _"If this is a war…then it's time we strike back…."_ Leonard words worried Penny as the two gave Stuart a tip and left.

* * *

 _ **July 21, 2016**_

 _"Did you guys see Trump's speech earlier…?"_ Amy mentioned as the Group gathered at Howard and Bernadette's house. _"Seems really nutso by the way."_

As Penny, Raj, Bernadette, Howard, Amy, Stuart and Raj's friends Emily and Claire sat on a circle Amy's words resonated hard with the group. Howard wasn't in the mood for it.

 _"So how many Civil Wars will this make now?"_

Penny pondered his wording " _Civil Wars...?"_

 _"Between Cap and Iron Man, Leonard and Sheldon, and more than likely Trump and sanity I've seen more than enough Civil Wars for a lifetime."_

Bernadette now stood up fully revealing her baby bump which was coming along at a great pace. _"Guys this is why I asked you all here tonight. Leonard and Sheldon's fight is tearing this group apart at the seams. It seems like whatever we do short of breaking up Mary and Alfred won't quell this."_

 _"None of us have been all together in the same room for 2 ½ months._ " Raj brought up _"Is this really it for us hanging out together?"_

 _"Hey Sheldon's 20 Grand has me doing fine and dandy. So I'm more then cool about it."_ Stuarts comment earned him scathing glances from everyone in the room including Emily and Claire.

 _"What…and why are you two even here just cause Raj is dating you both doesn't mean your included in these events. I've sold them all comic books for a very long time and they never include me in anything I swear you guys all…."_

Penny hugged Stuart to calm him down while Claire stood up looking at Emily.

 _"We may have a plan for you guys to bring Leonard and Sheldon back together."_

Howard and Amy stood at the ready while the others got up as well. Em looked at her phone checking the calendar.

 _"Your baby shower is on the 7th right?"_

As the blonde nodded Em turned back to Claire and smiled.

 _"Raj mentioned that Leonard and Howard already saw Suicide Squad. So if you guys were to all go watch it at the only theater showing it in the area he'd be forced to interact with them."_

Amy stood up, _"There's no way Sheldon would turn down suicide Squad but it wouldn't make sense for the reunion to be in public."_

 _"Ams I think she's mentioning that If Sheldon were to interact with Me and we'd convince him to come to Bernadette's baby Shower we can get them talking and finally end this."_ Penny worded that correctly earning nods around the room.

 _"So Howard and Leonard can help decorate the place while you guys all go see the movie. We hopefully can convince him to come by seeing how he does with Penny and hopefully go from there."_ Bernadette nailed the plan out and everyone was in agreement. As the group exited the house Raj looked at Emily and Claire as they headed off for the midnight showing of Star Trek Beyond thinking one thing…

 _"How do I choose?"_

* * *

 _ **August 5, 2016 10:45 A.M. Amy's Apartment.**_

 _"You ready Sheldon?"_

 _"Just a minute..."_ It was another minute before the door opened up and Sheldon popped out in full cosplay as the Jared Leto joker. Amy couldn't believe what she was looking at.

 _"Wow you look nuts…."_

 _"Yeah, the eyebrows were really hard to take off."_

 _"Did you initially want to see this with the guys and were you going costumed?"_

 _"You want the short version or the one I've been giving you for months that makes you angry every time I mention it?"_

 _"Let's just go…"_

Amy and Sheldon exited the apartment and headed down. Little did they know what would lie ahead for them as they made their way to the theater.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next comes our big moment in Chapter 7: Squads and No Words. Subscribe for more**_


	8. 7: Squads and No Words

_**A/N: Well here comes our big moment. A lot goes down here so be weary. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **7: Squads and No Words.**_

 _ **August 5, 2016 11:30 A.M. Howard and Bernadette's House.**_

As the morning began the tension was abound as Bernadette laid out the color scheme for the party.

 _"A lot of bright purple, ever since I got the blanket from Amy I've been wanting a purple theme."_ Bernadette laid out the ideas for Leonard and Howard who looked on so feverish with anticipation.

 _"Also if you can put the whole guess the baby weight and gender board up by the stairs, that way our guests will be able to make their prediction as they come in. That would be really helpful."_

Howard looked at Leonard with a mix of sarcasm and dread.

 _"Shall we get started...?"_

With a quick nod the two began the process of cleaning up the place to ready it for the shower.

* * *

 _ **45 Minutes Later...**_  
 _ **AMC Regal Lowes**_

 _"Sheldon, can you not try to sound like the Joker as we pass people getting in line…."_

Sheldon gleefully showed off the body he painstakingly copied and mirrored to get down to the exact detail of the Leto Joker.

 _"Well I can't help it I can't wait to show them my toys…"_

Unfortunately the mood went sour the second they saw a car pass with two familiar people in it.

 _"Hey it's Penny and Raj…"_

As Amy pointed them out Penny waved and smiled at them. However Sheldon digressed around the sheer presence of the two of them.

 _"Wonder why they're here…"_

 _"Not sure but I can text and ask…"_

 _"Do so, and hold my spot I see some more cosplayers ahead…"_

As Sheldon ran off to join the photo shoot Amy texted a simple message to Penny.

 **I'll save seats just wait for my word.**

25 Minutes later as Sheldon and Amy Walked into and already crowded theater they could see that seating was limited and dropping fast.

 _"Was it this crowded in March for Dawn of Justice…?"_

The look on Sheldon's face said it all as somehow, they managed to find four empty seats all the way in the back.

 _"Do you mind not being able to get the full view of the screen?"_

 _"I'm fine Ams, Let's just see where this goes…"_

Sheldon and Amy took their seats and it seemed like the 17 minutes of previews and bladder checks passed without incident. Sheldon did mention about what he'd hope to see in the film, a routine he would have normally done with the guys.

 _"…Since Affleck is in this is this technically before or after the end of the film cause I…"_

The sound of one throat clear came next and the both of them turned up to see Penny and Raj smiling and standing by the other 2 empty seats.

"Hey Sheldon, how's your summer been going?"

Raj nervously waved while Sheldon's face grimaced in anger…

 _"Amy get up now,"_

 _"Sheldon don't do this here…"_

 _"Amy, this is not what I wanted to have happen, we are getting up, leaving and coming back later when they're not here…"_

Penny blinked and whined not wanting a blowup in the theater that would be greater than the wedding night. _"Can we calm down please…?"_

Raj now angry shook Sheldon in his seat violently….

 _"You pompous moron, I don't know what ego makes you turn your back on your own friends and family, but the mere fact that you want to throw away 13 years on the sheer possibility of you and Leonard becoming brothers is something I cannot stand. I may not be related by blood, but I've worked for too damn long to see my friends abandon each other out of sheer jealousy."_

Amy stood up but Penny held her off.

 _"Now, we are going to sit here and watch this Suicide Squad, Penny is going to offer an invite to Bernadette's baby shower and if you don't want to have the cops here escorting us out I suggest you take it."_

For the first time in the nearly 13 years that they've known each other Sheldon felt genuine fear from Raj. Without as much as a sigh of defeat they slid back down in their seats. Within the next 55 Minutes however it seemed as all the tension over the past 13 weeks had evaporated and their friendship returned.

 _"Hope you got insurance…"_

 _"Ok Harley is awesome…"_ Amy laughed in sheer delight and that allowed Sheldon to do the one rare thing he always wanted to in public, full-fledged 1st base. Raj and Penny couldn't believe it themselves.

 _"Wow, boy you guys have come a long way…"_

A lone quip by Penny was the only audible word by the 4 of them for the next 49 minutes as the film continued. But Amy suddenly got a text on her phone from the last person she'd thought knew her number.

 ** _"SOS PLEASE CALL ME…MARY COOPER…"_**

 _"Hey, who texted you?"_ Sheldon's pondering sent a shiver down her spine, Penny brought up a really great point.

 _"Leonard got a weird call from Alfred this morning…"_

The three of them looked intent at the Blonde on screen and off….

 _"So, did they end their relationship?"_

 _"Sheldon why do you have to assume that…"_

 _"Until that happens Amy that will be my mo."_

 _"Your what?"_

 _"Modus Operandi, otherwise known as Mo…Mo….Mo…Mo…Momomomo….."_

Sheldon convulsed repeatedly suffering from what appeared to look like a seizure, concerning the trio.

 _"Sheldon?"_

Penny's words seemed to go unheard as Sheldon continued to spasm. Raj now grew concerned.

 _"Guys we got an audience…"_

Indeed the patrons slowly gathered the chatter began to take the shape of call 911 becoming more and more frequent.

 _"Sheldon…Sheldon its Amy can you please stop…."_ Her voice became whimpered filled. _"It wasn't funny when Hodor did it on Game of Thrones and it's not now…Can you please…"_

 _"MIUNA!"_ A very loud shriek by Sheldon shook the theater until he finally collapsed falling limp onto the floor.

 _"Sheldon…"_

 _"Amy call 911 someone's gone to get help…"_

Amy took the words of her bestie and grabbed the phone from her purse. By this point the projectionist had stopped the film and the patrons had continued to grow in size and intrusiveness.

* * *

 _ **2 Minutes Later…**_

 _"Howard can you hand me the banner…"_

As Leonard stood on top of the stool trying to get the banner level Bernadette held on to the other end.

 _"A little higher up…"_

As he raised it Howard got a full view of the banner and got a picture on his phone. But as Leonard leveled his end he suddenly fell from the stool smacking his head on the wall sending his glasses flying to the couch.

 _"Leonard…."_ Howard rushed from the kitchen and knelt down by the limp body of his friend.

 _"Howie is he hurt…."_

 _"He's out cold…."_ As Howard reached down to feel for a pulse he suddenly convulsed himself.

 _"Howie…"_ The scream of a terrified Bernadette broke the still air as Howard passed out on top of Raj.

 _"Leonard, Howie…."_ Bernadette's medical background went into full gear as she checked for any signs of life.

 _"Howie, you may have lost your Mom, but I'm not letting our kid be raised by just me alone…."_

The strain of CPR began to take a toll on the pregnant girl until she finally felt a very tiny pulse. Her hand reached for the nearby phone…

 _"Please be ok…please be ok…"_

* * *

 _ **4 Years 364 Days 23 Hours and 58 Minutes Later…**_

In a hospital room filled with flowers and balloons, a single bed displayed the info of Sheldon Cooper. He seemed thinner and the beard was thick enough to the point where you couldn't see his natural extremities. A seem of long dark hair was down to his shoulders, The EKG Monitor kept beeping back and forth until it began to rapidly beep.

The body twitched slowly beginning to move, first fingers then arms… Suddenly the body of the physically weak physicist began to move once more as he raised himself on his bed.

" _Wait…"_

As Sheldon looked back and forth he thought of one simple thing.

 _"I must have had a seizure…I bet Amy's right outside the door…"_

Sure enough the door opened but it was a little girl with bright blue clothes and white shoes walking into the bed. Her face contained many traits similar to Sheldon and his mother's side of the family. But the hair was brown like his best friends.

 _"Hi, are you lost…"_

The girl shook her head in understanding.

 _"Well, can I help you with something...?"_

As she popped her head onto his arm Sheldon just grew more and more confused.

 _"Ms.…I'm sorry but I'm going to call the nurse this is a private room and I don't…"_

 _"Shelly…"_

The first audible word from the girl sent a shiver down his spine.

 _"Hi, do I know you mom…"_

As the girl nodded her head Sheldon now noticed the extremely bright blue eyes almost like oceans filled every part of them.

 _"Well, Missy never said she had another baby…"_

 _"Shelly, I'm not your niece…"_

The words now sent a spine chill down the stoic physicist, as the girl lept onto the bed being weary of the IV drip, Sheldon grew more and more concerned.

 _"Who are you…?"_

 _"Shelly, I'm Miuna C. Hofstadter …I'm your sister…"_

A horrified reaction filled his face. _"How can you by my sister I just got out of a movie…."_

 _"Sheldon, Mom told me you've been asleep 5 years as of today, its 2021…"_

As the shock filled his face Miuna walked off to get their family leaving him to ponder everything that was just laid out in front of him

 _"What just happened…?"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well That Escalated Quickly, Stay tuned for a new format that will begin with Chapter 8: Rio and Love Subscribe for more.**_


	9. 8: Rio and Love

_**A/N: Time to Kick off July with the second phase of Lull. Any and all flashbacks will be noted as such. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **8: Rio and Love**_

 **August 5, 2016**

 **2:55 P.M. AMC Regal Lowes**

The Police and news media began to encircle the theater surrounding it on all sides. With words being floated around like biological attack and a second Orlando. But as Amy stood outside by the Suicide Squad display her mind was wondering out of the 4 of them why she was spared.

 _"They all had seizures except me. It didn't look like we were exposed to anything or shot at."_

Her phone went off as she had shut it off after sending the text to Penny before the movie started. Now as she got it going, time caught up and her inbox was flooded.

 _"54 Texts, 39 Calls and 14 Emails….Half from….Bernadette?"_

In mere seconds Amy touched the contact and Bernadette's number quickly came up. Dial tone continued for a good 45 seconds more.

 _"Come on Bernie…"_

Amy began to whimper at the thought of not being able to connect with anyone, when she heard that familiar high pitched voice.

 _"Amy, are you Ok?"_

 _"Bernie, yeah I'm fine, what about you?"_

 _"Well, Howie and Leonard both collapsed and I'm at the hospital with them now, someone here said there was an attack at the theater?"_

 _"No, it wasn't an attack, Sheldon, Penny and Raj each had a seizure and collapsed….I'm being interviewed by nearly 20 media outlets…including The Onion."_

Amy's words sent Bernadette into a tailspin. It wasn't just her husband who was affected, it was nearly their entire circle. Bernie picked up the phone in near shock.

 _"Have you contacted Mary or Alfred?"_

 _"I know Mary sent a text before Sheldon went into spasm, I can try again…"_

 _"Do, so I'll send you the address…"_

As Amy hung up the other texts suddenly came into focus. Her Mom, Claire and Emily asking about Raj and a few from Stuart. Suddenly out of nowhere Amy heard a familiar voice.

 _"Amy…"_

Amy turned and noticed the bike pull up realizing who she needed to hear from right now.

 _"Stuart…"_

He immediately raced into her awaiting arms. At this point she needed someone to hug and didn't care it was Stuart.

 _"How did you know…"_

 _"It's trending on twitter, I popped over as soon as someone in the shop mentioned the descriptions of the victims matching the guys."_

Amy now looked at the awaiting media wanting to interview her and sighed in defeat. _"You want to watch me get pounded on…"_

 _"Actually let me take care of this…"_

A mere 3 minutes later he came back and led Amy away from the crowd and began the process of walking her back to her car. Now Amy seemed confused and flustered.

 _"What did you tell them?"_

 _"To leave you alone and that you'll answer questions on Monday at the Comic Center?"_

 _"You're using me for business?"_

 _"Well I figured you just needed some time to grieve plus we have to get all of their relatives here as well."_ As the two got into Amy's car and drove off Stuarts words made her realize what she had forgotten to do.

 _"Oh Crap Mary…"_

As she suddenly remembered the text from Sheldon's mom before he lost his life, she dreaded having to make the most difficult phone call of her life. The button to call her back was touched and she waited while preparing to make the most difficult announcement of her life. But within 3 minutes of dial tone they finally connected.

 _"Hello Mary, I got some…"_ Before she could go on the panicked voice of her boyfriend's mother wrecked the tension she already had.

 _"Amy, I just got out of the doctor's office, Alfred noticed I wasn't feeling well during mass on Wednesday night and suggested it. So I was just in there and he discovered that I haven't been going through my usual cycles as Shelly puts it."_

The look on Amy's face went into complete shock as she pieced two and two together.

 _"Mary are you…"_

 _"6 ½ weeks… I wanted to call Shelly but he and I have been barley talking since Alfred and I got together. I was hoping when we came to town for Bernadette's shower we could announce it."_

 _"Mary I got some bad news and you probably should get Alfred and make the flight here quickly."_

Amy pulled over and Stuart plugged his ears while offering to take over driving as Amy privately told Mary what happened. 40 minutes later, as the two got out of the car the voice of Mary could be heard sobbing and trying to confirm travel arrangements. As the two headed in the hospital Amy was trying to keep as calm as possible.

 _"Mary, we'll talk when you get here…see you then…."_

Amy hung up while Stuart spotted Bernadette and her dad awaiting them in the lobby. The sad look on their faces met and they both ran and hugged each other tight forcing Stuart to engage in small talk with Bernadette's dad.

 _"Hey sir…Nice to see you again…."_

 _"Didn't you live with Bernie and Howard for nearly a year?"_

 _"No that was Howard's Mom, Bernadette and Howard moved in after they got the house from the lawyer I just stayed until I could get back on my feet fully."_

Mike sighed and looked at his daughter and Amy still locked in a clam's grip of a hug wondering how long that would go on for. Stuart tried to switch subjects since he had only heard about what happened at the theater and not at his former residence.

 _"How's she doing?"_

 _"Well she's trying to hold it together, the baby isn't helping things."_

Mike and Stuart began to walk away to the elevator letting them have their moment.

* * *

 **9:15 P.M. Bernadette's House**

 ** _"…_** ** _Estados Unidos da América…United States of America…"_**

As Bernadette, Amy, Stuart, and Mike looked on watching the US contingent enter Maracana, They could hear what the 5 missing members of the group would be thinking of things as they unfolded during the ceremony.

 _"At least Zika's held off…."_

The camera cut to Gabby Douglas and others smiling and aware of the moment they were in. While Stuart simply sighed.

 _"This doesn't feel right…"_

Amy and Bernadette nodded in agreement.

 _"Should we just turn this off,"_ Mike's tension broke the mood a little bit but they digressed at the thought knowing where all of their minds were already at.

 _"Let's worry about their stuff after we get the tests back tomorrow."_ Amy mentioned. _"I think if they were awake they'd be watching this with is wondering what we thought of it."_

Bernadette hugged the 3 in support and they sat back down watching things play out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay Tuned for Chapter 9: Showers and Babies. As Always. Subscribe for More.**_


	10. 9: Showers and Parties

_**A/N: Halfway Home with the Lull. Now we get our last look at the past. The baby showers for both Mary and Bernie, along with one surprising plot twist. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **9: Showers and Parties**_

 **January 13, 2017**

 _"I've made this walk plenty of times before…."_ Mary had a lot on her mind as she ascended the stairs to her son's former apartment. _"Amy and Bernadette invited me, and I'm sure that it won't be awkward."_

Luckily for Alfred and her, selling off their possessions and the constant income from both their patent as well as the Go Fund Me page set up by Bernadette has kept both Sheldon and Leonard alive since August. Now of course comes the baby shower she never expected to be a part of the last time she was here.

 _"Much happier occasion then in August for Sure."_

The weary body of the pregnant Mary made the final climb to the door. She looked up flashing back to the last time she had seen Amy and them.

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2016**_

 _"Hey Bernie, got this special…"_

As Bernadette revived the diaper genie from her coworker her mind was on the obviously dreary tone. 17 guests packed inside her house that only Friday morning had seemed full of life and cheer. Especially given the long summer she had been having. Her mood seemed perky as usual as she looked over the gift.

 _"It Holds how Much…"_

That allowed the assembled group to laugh as Amy stood in the back watching with Stuart and lamenting.

" _She seems to be in a better mood."_

 _"Oh you'd be to if you found out your husband and 4 close friends all happen to enter persistent vegetative states nearly simultaneously."_

The palpitation of hurt was still present in Amy's voice as she stood watching others give out the stuff their group should have been doing today. Mike stood nearby in the receiving line handing the gifts off while her mom filmed. All the while Mary looked over at Amy thinking all about the last few days. Stuart did seem like he wanted to bring something up as he leaned in close to Amy.

 _"Hey, can I talk to you before we head back to the hospital…"_

With a simple nod, by Amy they returned and joined the party where Bernadette received what would have been the gift from Amy and Sheldon. A photo Album and a childrens book cleverly titled by Sheldon as…

 _"The Picture Book of happiness for Baby Wolowitz…."_

 _"Sheldon made it himself and I worded it more clearly so it could be better understood. I figured you could read it to your baby."_

The words made Bernadette weep as she hugged Amy out of gratitude. She also needed some help getting up as it looked like she wanted to address the party. As Mike and Amy helped her up the tension was nuts.

"I _'d like to thank everyone for coming despite the given circumstances. Howie would have loved today, and I know that our little girl will appreciate this to…"_

The shockwave rippled through the group, Mary popped over and hugged Bernadette in earnest.

 _"When did you find out?"_

 _"Last Wednesday, Howie and I were going to surprise the rest of the gang before the party."_

Mary at which point became emotional allowed Bernadette to hug her in solemn understanding. After all she was a late stage and Mary is just getting started going through her regalia.

 _"So the mood swings came early…."_

 _"No, just cause of Shelly and them…."_

That got to Bernadette and she also began to sob, Mike held off the sob fest and that gave Stuart and Amy the chance to walk outside. The two sat on the edge of the hot tub and got down to the brass tax.

 _"So what do you need?"_

 _"Well, I know that you and Sheldon had been living together now for 3 months and did you guys ever plan to move back into his place."_

Amy thought long and hard at that conundrum. _"We were waiting until Bernadette had the baby and then he'd be claiming the apartment."_

 _"Your agreement must have covered that scenario concerning the fate of the apartment right?"_

 _"By right, it would have been Leonard's and then since Penny kept hers and they never moved in together it would have gone to her. So yeah it would have been mine."_

 _"I mean if you would take the place I could…"_

Amy began to piece two and two together which allowed her to give Stuart a hug.

 _"Stuart are you sure you want to do this, I mean this wouldn't be like we almost began if it hadn't been for Sheldon growing a pair."_

 _"Amy, I'm a changed person, I'll keep myself in check…"_

The two hugged and held on for nearly a minute until Mike opened the door and surprised them.

 _"Mary said the cakes ready…"_ Mike nearly tripped over the tub and that brought the comedic tension that the day needed.

 _"Well this cheered us up."_

The three went back in to finish the party.

* * *

 _ **January 13, 2017**_

 _ **5 Minutes Later….**_

The doorknob opened and inside the place gathered all of Mary's friends and the one girl she would have been proud to call her second daughter.

 _"SURPRISE!"_

 _"Wow…"_

 _"Congratulations…"_

Mary came up and embraced the awaiting Amy and Bernadette.

 _"Have you decided a name…?"_

Mary thought for a bit on the issue and then Amy came up with a better one.

 _"Sheldon yelled the name Miuna right before he passed out. Does that mean anything to you…?"_

Mary sniffled and then hugged Amy tight. _"It's perfect…"_

The girls led Mary to sit on Sheldon's former spot allowing the party to begin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned as Next time we get a look at life involving Mary, Amy, and young Miuna in Chapter 10: New Birth and Rebirth, as Always...Subscribe for More.**_


	11. 10: New Birth and Rebirth

_**A/N: Not as long as i wanted this to be but this does set up the quandary that will lead us the rest of the way. Plus this shouldn't go without an update during August. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _10: New Birth and Rebirth._**

 **August 1, 2021**

 **11:27 A.M. Cal Tech.**

Outside the main campus is where Amy felt the most at ease. She reveled in the time in the morning when she could get away from the lab and get outside.

 _"They said 11:30…"_

One look at her phone showed 11:28 so she did have a mere 2 minutes to spare.

 _"Sure is nice to…."_ Amy now noticed the car pulling up and she could see the eager young girl in the back seat waiting.

 _"Miuna sure wants to get out."_

As the car pulled into the parking spot Amy could hear the door unlock and the blue speck race in full sprint.

 _"Dr. Fowller!"_

Amy walked over the few feet and embraced the young girl.

 _"Hi Miuna, you sure grew…"_

 _"Yeah Mom, says I could be as big as Shelly was in a mere 6 months."_

 _"Maybe even bigger Miu…."_ Alfred popped over to the side and greeted Amy in earnest. _"How's it been going for you Amy."_

 _"Not bad sir, just trying to keep the advances I've made in the last 3 years in check."_

Mary popped over and joined Alfred's side looking on and smiling at Amy. _"So, you guys want to go in…We do have a reason we're here."_

Amy smiled and rubbed the young girls hair. " _Only if Miuna here can lead the way."_

 _"Oh I know where were going….Follow me slowpokes."_

The group began the walk to her office and that allowed them to ponder what had to be done. The light shone brightly as the Doctor opened up the door to reveal her office which had once been Sheldons, but as Mary and Alfred sat next to Amy while Miuna played a matching game via her tablet. What really had to happen now reared its ugly head as the couple revealed to a dumbfounded Amy.

 _"You're pulling the plug on Sheldon and Leonard?"_

Mary sighed in defeat and that was enough to send a chill through the room. _"Its not just Shelly and Leonard. Susan and Wyatt want to pull the plug on Penny as Do Raj's parents as well."_

 _"Well I've been talking to Bernadette and she's holding out hope."_

 _"Amy its been almost 5 years…We just don't want a repeat of the Schaivo incident."_ Alfred mentioned looking at an email on his phone _"and luckily their wills were taken care of so legally we could do this without problems."_

Amy looked on at an old photo of her and Sheldon from back in the day they looked as happy as could be. Now as she looked at the young girl playing with the tablet seemingly innocent in all this she had to wonder what would have occurred with Sheldon if he and Leoanrd never had their falling out.

 _"So When are you doing it…"_

 _"Thurday Morning…We want this just to be full circle."_

 _"Mary does Bernadette know your plans?"_

 _"Actually were on our way over to tell her…"_ Alfred mentioned while walking over to check on the oblivious Miuna.

 _"She hasn't had the best time dealing with this and Rasing Simone by herself. Are you sure you don't think I should mention this…"_

 _"Well if that would be easier…"_

 _"I will guys…I know I don't say this enough but those 5 were the best friends ive ever known."_

As the trio walked out of her office young Miuna noticed a tear on Amy's cheek Of course being inquisitive she turned to the smartest person she knew in her family for guidance.

 _"Mom what's wrong with Dr. Fowller…"_

 _"It has to do with your brothers…"_

 _"Well is she going to see Shelly and Lenny with us on Thursday?"_

 _"I don't know Miu…"_ Marry sniffled herself revealing a tear of her own. " _I just don't know."_

Amy watched them leave the hallway while lamenting to her past love.

 _"Sheldon…"_

Her eyes looked at all that had gone on since the event via pics, including having Stuart move into the former apartment. Bernadette giving birth to Simone, and Mary having Miuna a mere week after the inauguration. It would be hard for Amy to cut off the last ties of her past but she knew one day this would have happened if Sheldon were still wake.

 _"Sheldon, I love you but I think its time…"_

Amy looked outside the window lamenting on what would likely be happening soon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sheldon wakes up setting the stage for an awkward reunion in Chapter 10: Flashpoint and Blindspot...Stay Tuned and Subscribe for more.**_


	12. 11: Flashpoint and Blindspot

_**A/N: Well this came faster then i figured. So here comes the next Chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **11: Flashpoint and Blindspot**_

 **August 5, 2021 10 Minutes after Sheldon woke up.**

His mind was reeling…from both waking up and the revelations of his apparent new younger sister. But as Sheldon now stood up he pondered everything that had transpired and what it now meant.

 _"5 Years…and the girl was named Miuna….How by the books is my scenario as it is…I'm sure this had to be a joke…Amy and them must have hired someone to play the girl."_

But as the door opened revealing a doctor Sheldon's heart did peek a little as he did spy someone he knew.

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Oh Shelly?"_

The sobbing Mary couldn't believe her eyes and embraced the frail body of Sheldon. He held it for a minute before he had enough.

 _"Mom can you break this off…."_

 _"Shelly you don't know how hard I've prayed for this…"_

 _"Prayed for what…me to end up passing out during Suicide Squad and waking up in the hospital a few hours later…"_

Mary now ended up feeling confused by the words of her son. _"A few hours…"_

 _"I'm sure you and Amy also hired that girl to pretend to be my sister and say its 2021 just so I could end my feud with Leonard…"_

 _"Shelly where do you think you are right now."_

 _"The closest hospital to the Regal Lowes…"_

Just as Mary was all set to answer the convoluted wordings of her son the last person he wanted to see entered the door.

 _"Hi Sheldon…"_

 _"Dr. Hofstadter …What are you doing here…"_

Alfred looked stoic and headfast at Mary while keeping focus on Sheldon. _"Miu here said you woke up. Figured you should see your mom first before we came back in."_

 _"You mean that girl pretending to be my sister."_

 _"Shelly, he's not lying and neither is Miuna…"_ Mary popped out her phone and began to show Sheldon the details of the last 5 years. As Sheldon scrolled through the highlights he went through the 5 stages in his face. He missed out on a lot Miuna being born Alfred and Mary tying the knot Amy and Bernadette popping in and out of their lives, so many firsts and major milestones. His face was now flushed with tears as Mary pulled back the phone revealing the date, Thursday August 5, 2021.

 _"Miuna…you named her after the lull…"_

 _"Shelly, Amy suggested it as it was the last thing you said before you went into the coma."_

Now Sheldon's face was concerned… _"Where's Amy, is she…"_

Alfred and Miuna came and joined Mary by the bed while their own faces grimaced not ready to tell him the bad news.

 _"After you went into the coma…Leonard, Penny, Howard and Raj all followed suit. Your patent has kept raking in revenue and we agreed to split that down the line. However, we had to sell the bulk of your possessions just to keep you guys alive…"_

The face on Sheldon was now in total disbelief. _"My stuff is gone?"_

 _"Well not all your stuff, Amy and Stuart held on to the important stuff." The words from his mother sent Sheldon into a tailspin._

 _"She's back with Stuart?"_

 _"After Bernadette had her baby girl Simone, Stuart moved into your former apartment with Amy while Bernadette and Simone took Penny's old place. They still get along quite well."_

As Miuna yawned the doctor then raced in out of breath and in total shock.

 _"Alfred Hofstadter?"_

As Alfred stood up Miuna moved onto the bed standing next to Sheldon. _"Yes that's me…"_

 _"We need you down the hall…Leonard has woken up."_ That made Miuna perk up in anticipation.

 _"Lenny?"_

The shockwave went through the room, first Sheldon and then Leonard had now woken up. Mary then got the right remedy for this with an idea.

 _"Al I think Miuna wants to go meet her brother… I can stay with Shelly for a bit."_

Miuna pecked Sheldon on the cheek and followed her dad out with the Doctor. As the door closed on them, Sheldon looked at his mom in astonishment.

 _"Mom are we both in Texas?"_

 _"Yes, I wanted it to be easier dealing with Miu so we had you guys moved back here after Simone was born. Penny went back to Lincoln and Raj went to Cambridge with his Dad."_

 _"Amy's at home now?"_

 _"Shelly let's make sure you're in better shape before we cross that bridge. Now I got to go check on Leonard, while phoning Beverly as well. I'll be back soon."_

As Mary left the room Sheldon pondered his ramifications.

 _"5 Years…Does Amy still love me…"_

Little did Sheldon know that in 3 hospitals across the country the rest of his circle would soon return to the world of the living, a world that had changed in far more ways than they could have imagined.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Rest of the gang wakes up and we set up for an endgame in Chapter 12: Thawing and Envisioning. As Always Subscribe for more. 6 To Go.**_


	13. 12: Thawing and Envisioning

_**A/N: Well my goal of getting this done by the 10th Season premiere seems out of reach so i figure i'd continue this and see how it plays out. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **12: Thawing and Envisioning**_

 **15 Minutes Later: Lincoln Nebraska**

Randall looked at his sister's body and kept pondering what it'd need to take to get her to finally wake up.

 _"4 years is long enough I need to see you again Penny?"_

Randall of course didn't realize his mom was also in the room when he mentioned it.

 _"5 Randall its 5…"_

But as the dark haired body moved off of the bed Penny suddenly began twitching sending Susan into a frenzy.

 _"Penny…Penny its Mom….Penny!"_

The twitching finally led to groaning when the frail body finally opened her eyes groaning.

 _"Too bright…"_

Susan and Randall couldn't believe their eyes. As the doctors suddenly arrived disturbed by Penny's return to life Wyatt who just popped his head back into the room now motioned for Susan to come outside. She followed wondering exactly what could ruin this moment.

 _"Hey what's up we got an event in there that you may want to…"_

 _"Mary Cooper just called me…Leonard and Sheldon have woken up…"_

The shockwave rattled through Susan until Wyatt noticing she wasn't paying attention heard the last voice he ever thought he'd hear again.

 _"Daddy?"_

Now it was his turn as the feeble old man came through and saw Penny moving so slightly on the bed. The look was nothing but pure shock.

 _"Hiya Slugger…It's Nice of you to finally join us."_

Penny cried out tears of happiness and near dehydration. While Randall couldn't believe the emotion at his sister's return and was gleefully energetic.

 _"Oh this has been the best day of my life since I got out of prison…"_

The family reunited while Penny in her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over in Sheldon's old style of repetition.

 _"Where are you Leonard… Where are you Leonard… Where are you Leonard?"_

* * *

 **25 Minutes Later**

 **Pasadena California.**

As Bernadette joined her parents and Howard's brother Josh in the hospital room where he laid the past 5 years she was ready to finally say goodbye.

 _"Howie, I know Simone would have loved to meet you…"_

The tears began to fill her face as Bernadette motioned for the doctors to begin the process. But as the doctor reached for the plug Howard suddenly began to twitch.

 _"What the?"_

Josh noticed that Howards eyes fluttered open and then loud groaning followed. Bernie tilted her arms in unexpected jubilation.

 _"Howie…"_

 _"Hey…Is the place ready for the party…"_

Her parents and Josh looked on at the embrace wondering when to break the news about how much time had passed. But Bernie had other ideas.

 _"Howie…I got some news…."_

 _"Well what is it…I'm sure that I being in the hospital with your parents and my brother looking on means nothing too bad happened."_

They looked at each other now trying to wonder what needed to happen. Until Mike got a text on his phone.

 _"Ho boy…."_

Bernie got up while Josh got his moment with Howard and shooed her parents outside awaiting whatever news they now got.

 _"Dad I know that look now tell me what's happening."_

 _"Raj has woken up…and before we arrived we got word from Texas and Nebraska concerning Sheldon, Penny and Leonard, everyone has finally awoken."_

Her face grimaced at the unbelievable events that were now unfolding. _"I have Amy watching Simone does she know anything about this."_

Mike's face went through the ringer of that point. _"Not yet but I'm sure they'll be calling soon."_

Bernadette looked on at Howard happily passing the breeze with Josh dreading what was to now unfold.

 _"Oh Howie…"_

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

 **Houston**

 _"So, from what Dad tells me you and Shelly lived together until right before I was born?"_

 _"Yeah…that we did…"_

Leonard stood up in his bed while he got familiar with his new younger sister. As they spent the previous 55 Minutes catching each other up on the events of the past 5 years, Alfred walked in the room phone in hand with a weary look in beard.

" _Miu…Lenny needs a moment why don't you head down to see Mom and Shelly."_

As Miuna hugged the feeble body of her other brother Leonard looked on at his dad embracing her before sending the young girl off. Now Alfred turned his attention to his son.

 _"Hey Dad, so Miuna is nice…"_

 _"That she is…I got Wyatt on the phone here he's got a surprise for you…"_

Wyatt…For Leonard he hadn't thought about them since the ceremony…His mind now went on about where Penny was and if anything, had happened to her in 5 years.

 _"Before I give this note…Raj and Howard have also woken up…."_

The shockwave continued as Leonard feebly reached his malnourished and translucent hand for the foreign phone.

 _"Hello this is Leonard…"_

 _"Hey buddy…it's great to hear your voice again."_

 _"Sir what's going on is Penny ok…."_

 _"Well I'll let her answer that."_

There was an audible minute of silence until after 5 years of silence he could once again here the voice of his wife.

 _"Leonard?"_

 _"Hi…"_

 _"It's been a long time…"_

 _"You have no idea…"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned as the gang reunites back where it all began in Chapter 13: Patch and Castway. Subscribe for More Only 5 More to Go.**_


	14. 13: Patch and Castway

_**A/N: Lets End September with the first half of our reunion. Yes the answer to the how they all got knocked out will be asked here but you have to wait to find out the rest until later. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **13: Patch and Castway.**_

 **Later that night.**

 _"You're kidding me he's seriously up?"_

As Amy received the shocking news. Bernadette cradled her young daughter in her arms as they sat on the couch.

 _"Amy, yes, I saw Howard wake up and then we got word that everyone else followed suit."_

 _"Well are you telling Simone about her dad yet or no?"_

 _"Amy he still thinks the Olympics in Rio are starting. I don't think now would be the best time to tell him that not only did he miss the birth of his child he skipped over a Donald Trump Presidency possibility."_

Amy went through the ringer of 5 years ago all over again while also working through what now needed to occur. _"Well as soon as they get up to snuff Stuart and I will be on the next flight to Houston and we'll bring them home."_

 _"Amy I wouldn't bring Stuart…"_

 _"Why not…"_

 _"Sheldon may be in Howards boat…I mean Howard doesn't know about his daughter and the shock of Sheldon and Leonard finding out they now have a sister may be too much for them to bear. Not to mention the whole you and Stuart living together conundrum."_

 _"You and Simone took Penny's place only to maintain it, I only asked Stuart to do the same thing."_

Bernadette sighed heavily while rubbing Simone on the back to calm herself down. _"Amy ask yourself this…If they hadn't woken up how much longer would you and Stuart be willing to wait until you finally gave in to the inevitable."_

At that point Amy saw her wording. Meanwhile across the hall she could hear Stuart arrive and getting ready to open the door. As She got up Bernadette set Simone down gingerly on the couch and the two opened up the door startling Stuart.

 _"Oh…Uh…Hey guys…"_ Bernie helped him get the door open and they walked in taking their usual spots.

 _"What ya doing Stuart?"_

 _"Not much just a long day at the store…although I did get the text from Beverly saying Leonard woke up?"_

Amy sighed not ready to reveal the information…As Bernadette waved them off they gave each other a quick look of uncertainty and forlorn.

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later**_

 _ **Lincoln.**_

Penny paced herself slowly in the rehab bars trying to place pressure upon her atrophied legs. After nearly a minute of raising her left one upward she tumbled and tripped slightly forward. An attendant who was supervising rushed over to see if there was any injury.

 _"Mrs. Hofstadter you mustn't push yourself that much."_

The words of the doctor seemed hollow going through her body as Penny shook while getting herself back up unto the bars.

 _"I'm getting fixed and I'm getting my blonde self home."_

Penny stared at the calendar showing the date and realizing how far she would have to go to complete her rehab. The doctor saw that and while helping her back unto the bars decided to give a piece of mind.

 _"Penny, I know you haven't moved in 5 years but, atrophied bodies if pushed to their limits can push back violently and may result in permanent damage. Would that be any way you'd want to return to your husband and the rest of your friends who right now are going through this exact same procedure."_

The picture on the calendar showing the other 4 in the hospital going through the same thing gave Penny the stark goal she needed and she now smiled at her assistant in this recovery process.

 _"So, one more time than I can call it a day…"_

 _"I'll turn you around and we'll get started."_

Penny eased herself into the attendant's arms and resumed their therapy session in earnest.

* * *

 _ **4 Days Later**_

 _ **Heathrow Medical Flight…**_

 _"Dad…I'm surprised you're flying me back to Pasadena…Don't you have a life here…"_

As Raj and his dad took off for the first of 3 flights across the country their mind turned to how much in the last 5 years had changed beyond them

 _"All I got to say is, he's more enjoyable then Trump would have been to deal with…"_

 _"And his flirting continues…"_

As Raj settled down into once again being able to move around his mind wandered not only to his friends but his two women.

 _"Dad, whatever happened with Claire and Emily…"_

The doctor sighed heavily at the thought.

"Minus them taking in Cinnamon and them taking your place together I haven't heard from them in a long time. I mean sure they checked in more than Priya or your mother but I'm surprised at the lack of thought."

Raj peered out the plane window wondering how long until things. If they can be called that would return too normal.

* * *

 _ **11 Days Later.**_

 _ **Houston**_

Leonard walked the halls of the hospital for hopefully the second to last time before he finally gets to leave getting the feeling of using his legs for longer and longer stretches of the day. As much as the proximity between seeing his Dad, Mary and Miuna nearly every other day, for some reason in the nearly month since they woke up Sheldon still hasn't seen or spoken to him. Now within 2 days of them being released at last, he questions why there is still a divide.

 _"We're about to get out of here and he still doesn't want to see me. It's been 5 years enough should be enough."_

As he turned and saw a room playing Infinity War he thought once again about an overriding issue that plagued him.

 _"We were in different spots and yet we all went comatose…Who could have done that and not make it seem natural?"_

But on the other side of the hospital Sheldon stood outside in the patient rotunda getting some air while a doctor looked on. Even him looking about as normal as can be was feeling lost. As he later returned to his room the once stoic former physicist knew what to do.

" _Hey…Ms.…"_

The nurse who was with him was surprised when he reached her direction.

 _"Sheldon you've been here a long time you can call me Lisa."_

 _"Ok, Lisa I got a question…Do you think I'm pathetic…."_

Sheldon dropped onto the ground in despair as Lisa reached for the button he held her off.

 _"No…Don't I just need one in here right now…"_ The tears flushed down his face while Lisa got what he meant and helped him reach the chair nearby the bed.

"Sheldon you can't say that…"

 _"Lisa look at me…5 years ago I ended a friendship with my brother now I don't know whether my girlfriend is still my girlfriend, I have a sister, I missed 2 avengers, 3 Star Wars and apparently a Trump biopic. Though the last one isn't a bad thing."_

Lisa tapped him on the mouth to keep him from rambling and now she focused on calming him down.

 _"My short time with you had led me to believe one thing. Miracles are possible. They wanted to pull the plug on you guys a month ago, I mean who would honestly wait around 5 years to do that if not someone who knew you weren't going to ever wake up. Yet right on the dot exactly 5 years from when you entered that coma you came out. Your group has amazing strength Dr. Cooper, and no matter how far the 5 of you are behind the rest of the world, there are some points you have to say…Is it worth it keeping all the things you love in the past when everything else around you moves forward."_

Sheldon in disbelief hugged the nurse tighter than anyone he ever did before. After nearly 2 minutes they broke off and the stoic doctor looked out the window in confidence.

" _I know what I have to do…"_

Lisa smiled and helped Sheldon to his feet. _"I'll show you the way…theres actually a great shortcut."_

The two walked off in earnest.

* * *

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

Leonard reached his room and sat back down on the bed while sighing.

 _"Just 2 more days of semi liquid food?"_

As he switched on the TV, the sound he never thought he'd hear again came through the outside door.

 _"Leonard…Leonard…Leonard…"_

In disbelief he got up and walked over to the door pulling it open. For the first time in nearly 5 ¼ years he stared down the pale body of his best friend. Sheldon in matching gown and socks looked weary as well but for once was not angry.

 _"Hi…"_

 _"Ok…I'll bow to social pressure, Hi…"_

 _"Did you meet Miuna?"_

 _"She's amazing?"_

 _"You have no idea…"_

After nearly half a decade apart the 2 embraced renewing something many thought they'd never see again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Subscribe for More, 4 to Go.**_


	15. 14: Jar Glove and Saints

_**A/N: Now we come to the chapter before our two part finale. As the gang reunites. Will we get closer to finding out the mystery of what happend to them? Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **14: Jar Glove and Saints**_

 **August 30, 2021**

As Stuart stood in the kitchen looking on at the past 5 years of how everything had once again changed his thought now turned to what would be happening once they all returned in a few mere hours.

 _"Back on my own again."_

All those milestones he and Amy made while keeping himself in check were all for naught as he readied himself for the rest of the gang to enter back into his life.

 _"Well should I or shouldn't I?"_

Before he could answer the question he heard the sound of familiarity for the first time in nearly 5 years.

 _"Humble Abode…Humble Abode…Humble Abode…"_

As the door opened Sheldon lead the way followed close by Amy while being flanked by Mary and Miuna. While Sheldon took his spot on the couch for the first time in 5 ¼ years his younger sister happened upon the man by the fridge.

 _"Oh Mr. Bloom?"_

Stuart was stunned when Miuna noticed him and came his way. The girl cornered him by the fridge holding out her iPad.

 _"Shelly says you're a graphic designer?"_

That snapped him out of his nervousness and he now faced the young girl.

 _"How old are you Miuna 5?"_

 _"Actually 4 ½ But Mom did say I was like Shelly when he was that age already smart in aptitude."_

 _"Now why did you ask about graphic design."_

 _"While we visited my brothers in the hospital mom downloaded an app for drawing, and for a rookie she did say I was a natural. But since you draw what do you think?_ "

Stuart received the tablet and swiped between Miuna's sketches. The word prodigy had been thrown around already by Amy whenever she mentions her visits with Mary and company but even the artist couldn't fathom the amount of detail someone so young could but into a drawing.

 _"These are amazing."_

Sheldon now popped into frame behind Stuart pointing out details even he never saw.

 _"I had a beard that long…Miuna you didn't tell me?"_

 _"Mom told me never to ask."_

As Sheldon playfully chased his younger sister feeling energy like never before, Mary was talking with Amy about what was still to come.

 _"So Alfred and Leonard are meeting Penny and company at the airport?"_

 _"Well we figured before we bring all you guys here we'd let them reunite the way they do in movies. Bernadette already was bringing Howard home within the hour and Raj is coming by shortly."_

Amy pictured the scene being just like old times and hopefully having everything in the past 5 years be like a funny story they could look back on.

 _"Mary, can I ask you something else though?"_

 _"Well of course dear, Until Miuna came along I actually counted you as my other daughter and you still are to this day."_

 _"Well, Bernadette mentioned that If Sheldon had never woken up since Stuart moved in would it be easier to manage things. But now that he has to leave I'm no sure Sheldon and I will be back together like we were."_

As Mary saw Sheldon and Miuna laughing happily by the window computer she picked up her wording clear as a stained-glass window.

 _"Amy, you've broken up with him before just before he intended to propose to you. I was aware of how he took that. Now he seems frozen in time, almost like those last 5 years didn't happen for the 5 of them. I'll support whatever you decide to do and like I said before to me you'll always be family. Shelly needs to learn on his own however that life will always find a way to go forward. Whether you want it to or not."_

Amy chuckled in amazement. _"I never thought you'd quote Jurassic park?"_

 _"I may worship the good lord above us, but I can have a little fun of my own, and those dinosaurs following that motorcycle in the sequel sure were enjoyable."_

As the two of them continued to chuckle Miuna and Shelly came to join them on the couch.

 _"Well Sis, you've earned this."_

Miuna took the seat on Sheldon's spot shocking them all. Amy scooted over Sheldon's way while hugging him at the same time.

 _"Sheldon, you never give up your spot, not even to me."_

 _"Amy she's my sister, and whenever she visits this will be her spot."_

The tension that had crept up in the room was broken as the door opened up revealing the next member of the group.

 _"What up guys."_

Raj came in smiles and gloves abound. Stuart noticed his hands and popped over feeling the material on said gloves.

 _"Your hands damaged in the coma?"_

 _"No, somehow in the last 5 years Kristen Wigg really made the jar glove a reality and now she sells them in kiosks across the country."_

Miuna who was not paying attention, suddenly spoke up quieting the room.

 _"What's a jar glove?_

Sheldon laughed, which allowed the others to laugh to, Miuna leaned into her brother's lap content as can be. That was one thing Sheldon didn't mind at all she was to him at the least, a saint.

 _"Sis pull out your iPad and I'll tell you a tale of my youth now its 2011 and Kristen Wigg would…"_

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **LAX**

 _"Is this line ever going to move?"_

 _"The passengers take their time getting off son, besides you don't know what kind of shape she's in."_

The words from his dad seemed to echo hard as Leonard counted off the people coming out of the gate. As Seconds turned to minutes his mind wandered errantly.

 _"Will she recognize me?"_ The thought came quick and hard as the two held up signs that Said PENNY HOFFSTEATER in bright blue letters. But sure enough as the passengers coming out dwindled down to a few In the distance he saw her outline coming down the walkway.

 _"That's her?"_

Penny using crutches came up the walkway flanked behind by Randall carrying her bags. As the two drew closer Leonard and Alfred could tell she was wearing white Nebraska shirt and pants. For Leonard after 5 years of waiting, his emotions finally got the best of him as he leapt the security gate.

 _"Son…Don't"_

But he did as he raced for the walkway Penny noticed too and sped up as well alarming Randall behind her.

 _"Penny the doc and Mom said not to go fast."_

The blonde beauty didn't heed his warning and fell forward sending her tripping just outside the gate. Leonard was within 5 feet of her as he leapt to help her up security would discover and end up tasing him sending him forward collapsing as well.

 _"pppp Penny…"_

In near perfect setup, what seemed to be like a movie played out as the two collapsed in near perfect symmetry each viewing the others face within inches of a full embrace.

 _"Hi…."_

 _"Hi…"_

Even the security officer who was set to cuff him, simply did the honorable thing and slid him the rest of the way allowing them to embrace earning the applause of everyone present to witness a cliché of perfection. As Alfred and Randall got to their aide the two broke contact.

 _"Is everyone waiting for us…"_

 _"Yes, you're going to like meeting your new sister in law."_

 _"You have a sister?"_

 _"Yes he does Penny."_ Alfred mentioned while he and Randall helped the two get to their feet and the four left the gate area ready for the next step of the reunion.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Lull in the Rose is short lived as harsh realities begin to surface in the first half of the 2 part Climax Chapter 15: The Lull Recedes Part 1: Together and Felinia. As Always Subscribe For More.**_


	16. 15: TLR P1: Together and Felina

_**A/N: An end comes as the group explodes in anger here. Plus one unexpected twist arises. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **15: The Lull Recedes Part 1: Together and Felinia**_

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

 _"Ok Howie take it easy…"_

Howard and Bernadette began to make the climb up the stairs to the apartment. Both were taking it slow as can be as Howard was the weakest of the 5 coming out of the coma.

 _"I've made this climb hundreds of times before I don't see whats different about now."_

 _"Well, we live in what used to be Penny's apartment so that's different."_

The full stop was immediate as his shock was apparent. " _We no longer live in the house?"_

 _"Crap, Howie, its just with Simone I'd rather play it safe which is why when Amy and Stuart took Sheldon and Leonard's old place, we took Penny's just to keep it up to standards. That way they could help with Simone whenever I had to work."_

 _"What standards, That was the place I grew up in, the one which we fixed up and planned to start our family in. I figured we'd be there forever."_

 _"Well Howie plans change, nobody told me I'd be raising our kid alone."_

 _"Can we please drop this; all I want to do is get back up there and meet the gang again."_

The rest of the way up left Bernadette in a sour mood until they reached that familiar floor with that familiar door. But just before Howard managed to reach for it he had one more question.

 _"So Sheldon's sister, does she get along with Simone?"_

 _"Let's just wait and see."_ Bernadette opened the door and like instantaneously it was 2016 again. Everyone was in their spots as normal as can be.

 _"Hey guys…"_

Raj went to the floor and the couple took their spots on the couch and it was as if all seemed right in the world.

 _"Well I'm back."_ Sheldon hit the dot on the nose and the gang laughed but Howard was still looking around feverishly.

"Sheldon, Bernie said you had a sister, where is she?"

 _"Mom's got her next door at your place figured on giving us a few moments to chat and catch up."_

 _"Well Simone where is she?"_

Amy showed a live feed of the bedroom on her phone and on the bed stood Simone, who was even more perfect than Howard pictured.

 _"She's got My nose and somehow your Moms cheeks."_

That made Howard chuckle as the gang got down to doing what they do best. Eating takeout and talking nerd stuff. For the next 4 days as Mary Alfred and Miuna returned home and life seemingly finally got back to normal it was as if the group had picked up right where they left off after the Wedding. No cares or worries for any of them, although Sheldon didn't really handle the whole having to sleep on the couch part of the deal. It was that Sunday before labor day as Penny who was staying next door with Howard and Bernadette finally got a shocking phone call.

 _"Hello, yes this is her….I don't know what to say…Let me call you back."_

As Simone was with Howard only Bernadette received the shocking details from Penny's call. Later that night however as the group once again met the agenda became clear.

 _"Nebraska?"_ The words out of Leonard's mouth was a mix of shock and sadness.

 _"Yes, the pharmacy college at Lincoln wanted me to accept a position there before we went into our comas and they've held that position ever since waiting for my return its mine if I want it."_

The face of the others in the room was a mixture of happy and shock. But Sheldon was just in a mixture of disbelief.

 _"This is the way our group ends, not with a bang but a whimper."_

Raj and Howard groaned hard at Sheldon's words and that was the catalyst needed to set him off.

 _"I knew this was coming, barley out our comas for a month and we now have to split up."_

 _"Sheldon please don't do this again 5 years ago, was bad enough."_ Leonard moaned and that set Penny off as well.

 _"It's always about the past with you, 2014 called it wants that summer back. Your wife has an amazing opportunity given to her but no you want to be tethered to Sheldon for life."_

 _"Being tethered to me is something I don't want."_ Sheldon countered turning his eyes to Amy and Stuart. " _Now at least you can finally let go of me."_

Amy now joined in the chorus of anger _"What was that, Sheldon I've been waiting 5 years for you to come back into my life, Stuart and I only lived here to keep up the place, a place for you to come back to."_

 _"Exactly like lull, though the one person who remained awake will grow up without the rest of us and fall for the friendly neighbor."_

 _"Need I remind you Dr. Cooper,"_ Stuart for the first time in his friendship with the group finally grew a pair and countered back heavily. _"I would have had Amy 10 Years Ago, if you hadn't decided to move your relationship forward."_

 _"Says the guy who couldn't keep a comic book store in business. My sister can draw circles around you and shes only 4 ½."_

 _"Sheldon you've known Miuna for only a month."_ Bernadette now threw her hat into the spiraling argument. _"Amy and I have known her, since she was born, you don't get to counter that. We've had a lot to deal with being alone for a half decade"_

 _"Oh really Bernadette,_ " Sheldon fired back " _Raising a child singlehandedly is too much for someone who makes a living selling meth ingredients to hospitals?"_

Howard now was livid and got into Sheldon's face but Sheldon was all set to counter that as well. _"How painful it must be for you and Penny not being the only Doctors in the room, I guess that formaldehyde must have drained your perkiness."_

 _"Sheldon this is insane why are we doing this…"_ Leonard screamed out " _Penny has an amazing opportunity and once again you can't deal with change like you should have."_

Amy screamed harder with tears flustered in her eyes " _You want to talk about change, you abandoned us, you all abandoned us."_ Bernadette then joined her side both united against the others

" _I only had Amy and Stuart to help with Simone, you guys really did a number on us, we're 5 years older but I could see for the rest of you were right back on Game of Thrones night. By the way that ended very curiously I might add."_

Sheldon now was absolutely livid ran over and picked up Bernadette by the dress. _"Not another word bitch."_

Howard grabbed Sheldon away and the scene completely evolved into chaos as the 7 of them were in full blown fights over every single imaginable topic on the table. Stuart was at the kitchen counter staring at the iPad left on the table pondering his role in the group.

 _"Do I call the cops?"_

Facetime was inadvertently opened up and Stuart set it up, but he instead hit recent and he went over and resumed his spot. The screen showed the following info.

 _ **CALLING MIUNAGCH**_

A few seconds' past until the screen connected showing the face and bedroom of Sheldon and Leonard's younger sister.

 _"Guys.."_

From her viewpoint Miuna could see the 8 of them and hear the verbally violent argument ensue.

 _"Guys its Miuna did you need something?"_

No response came but the noise continued to grow. Like her brother before Miuna was not content on fighting especially when it came to her loved ones. She curled up in a ball singing what was once her sick song but now is her sad song.

 _"Soft Kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur, Happy kitty sleepy kitty…"_ But the noise of Miuna echoed over the ipad which caused Sheldon to break from his argument.

 _"Is someone here singing soft kitty, you all know that's my sick song not my angry song, who sang it? Which one of you guys sang it?"_

That intensified the ongoing arguments until Miuna who already had tears flushed down her face broke down and sang her favorite song.

 _"See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me. And no one knows how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know. If I go theres just no telling how far I'll go."_

The feed on the Ipad cut out and Miuna hid herself for a good 5 minutes pondering what she just witnessed.

 _"Why do they hate each other?"_

A Message icon suddenly popped up on the screen. It was unknown but the message gave her something she needed.

 **ARE YOU THERE MIUNA**

Miuna looked confused and responded inquisitively. _**"Who are You?"**_

 **SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE FORSAKEN BY THE WORLD**

 _ **"I'm not forsaken I just have family who fights."**_

 **THEY FIGHT CAUSE OF YOU**

 _ **"Ok, this needs to stop, I've heard this stereotype before and my parents love me"**_

 **WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD MAKE THIS STOP**

 _ **"They could stop"**_

 **YES**

 _ **"I'll do anything."**_

 **I'll REPLY IN 4 HOURS WITH YOUR INSTRUCTIONS DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE**

Miuna plugged her iPad in, ready and set to fix whatever this was.

"She may be a stranger, but I'll do anything to get them to stop fighting."

* * *

 _ **September 6, 2021 7:00 P.M.**_

 _ **Transcript of Hacked Feed Broadcast on All Platforms.**_

 _ **MIUNA:**_ Hello Internet across the earth. I know you're wondering who I am and why I've hacked into all communications worldwide to deliver this message. But I need to get this across, your entire world has been a mistake. One that I am the sole reason for its very existence. My name is Miuna Georgina Cooper-Hofstadter, Born January 27, 2017. The Daughter of Mary Cooper and Alfred Hofstadter of Houston Texas. 5 Years ago, when my parents were brought together the world as we knew it veered into an alternate reality. A real-life version of the JJ Abrams Star Trek. I assumed this to be false as my parents meant a lot to me as well as my family. Recent events however have digressed this to the point where my mere existence has done far more harm then good. I thought that there was nothing I can do to fix this until someone mentioned that an act that caused an alternate reality can be reversed by removing the act from the equation. Up to very recently, I assumed by many that the events that cause my 2 brothers, and their 3 other friends to go into simultaneous comas were mere coincidences caused by formaldehyde poisoning. Now I know that my fate was tied into theirs. Now I know that by removing myself from the earth I can revert the world back to the way it was before I came into existence.

 _ **STEPS ONTO LEDGE**_

 _ **MIUNA**_ : It is with that notion that I now commit suicide. My sacrifice will revert the planet back to the way it should be, better without a mistake like me. To my family, my brothers Sheldon and Leonard, my sister and Nephew on Moms side, and my family on Dad's side I will never forget you even though you will soon forget me.

 _ **CAMERA GETS SET ONTO LEDGE WITH MIUNA FACING IT SPREAD EAGLE**_

 **MIUNA:** Goodbye Everyone It's been a great 4 ½ Years.

 _ **FEED CUTS AS MIUNA FALLS.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: What will happen as the group severs its ties and Miuna ends it all. Our Finale comes next in Chapter 16: The Lull Recedes Part 2: Rescue and Vision Subscribe for more.**_


	17. 16: TLR P2: Rescue and Vision

_**A/N: Well we get a conclusion and a tie in to bring us back to reality. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **16: The Lull Recedes Part 2: Rescue and Vision**_

 _ **8:45 A.M.**_

 _After the explosive fight that essentially severed the group, Sheldon woke up in his old room. Delirious and groggy he saw his phone nearby and noticed the calls._

"35 texts from Mom and 2 voicemails from, Kripke…."

The buttons while foreign were still the same after 5 years and quickly he found the message.

 _"Hey Cooper, just giving you a head up on what happened in case you forgot, boy did we go through 3 bottles of vodka last night. You came here saying F the group and got super drunk with me, Leonards staying with Howard and Bernadette, Penny is with her old boss from the cheesecake factory and Amy just happened to be sleeping at the British guys house…."_

The first voicemail cut off and he heard the prompt for the second.

 _"…Sorry bout that now…You guys somehow all agreed to one list dinner tonight before you all go your separate ways. Before I hang up let me just say you are really heavy to carry up 3 flights of stairs. Over and Out."_

Sheldon looked at an old photo of the 7 of them taken at the comic book store. It seemed like it was the last time they were all happy, before everything that was last night.

"Oh, that's what that felt like."

Sheldon broke from his concentration and went about his normal routine this time in an empty apartment.

* * *

 _ **9.5 Hours Later.**_

Stuart climbed the stairs up to the apartment for possible the last time. His only instructions had been a text from Raj saying that nobody was to speak or address each other the food had been ordered and that they were to be silent until dinner was over.

"Well is our agreement for a year in a half still in place?'

That was his lone thought as he could see someone pass him on the steps but paid no mind. He reached the door breathed in and turned it. Inside he could see all 7 of them in their usual spots. All of them looking like they just want to get this over with so that they'd be done for good.

Howard pointed the food out and Stuart sat down after grabbing himself some. It was to the looks of them one of the worst times of their lives. A lot of glances of anger and frustration were passed abound.

20 Minutes of Silence passed all the while Stuart remained ever so hopeful for a different outcome than what he was witnessing. As Bernadette reached for a crab cake Sheldon's phone went off breaking the silence of the room.

The 7 looked at him in anger not wanting to speak until he got the hint and answered.

"Hello…" The group looked pissed until they noticed his face went south. "Mom, wait what's up…"

The group just went through the motions of Sheldon blowing things out of proportion until Leonard got a call on his phone as well.

"Hey Dad, no…She hasn't called us…."

"Mom, when did you see her…" Sheldon on the other line allowed the other 6 to guess what was going on.

"Miuna ran away…" Raj hit the nail on the head and the group seemed to be in a better place then where they were a bit ago. Leonard moved in Sheldon's direction when all of the sudden 7 hit and the phones switched to streaming and began to show video.

"Wait…" Stuart opened up his phone and the rest of the gang followed suit until all 8 open phones showed a girl popping into view.

 _ **"Hello Internet Across the Earth…"**_ The voice sent a shockwave into the room.

"MIUNA!"

Leonard and Sheldon panicked as Miuna addressed the screen continuing her ramble.

"Guys she said hacked, check the TV and laptops…."

Penny and Amy checked both and they were showing the same image. Bernadette was speechless and in surprise at the development.

"How did she hack the internet…"

 _ **"…Your entire world has been a mistake one that I…"**_

The group panicked pondering what exactly was happening.

"Its not terrorists, is it?" Sheldon had a point but Penny digressed

"How can it be, they'd never get into the country not with this level of security."

Amy groaned in defeat. "Guys we have a bigger problem here."

"Amy's right she's got to be near." Howard pointed out as they watched the big screen version trying to get a clue of any kind.

 _ **"…Recent events however have digressed this to the point where my mere existence has done far more harm than good. I thought that there was nothing…"**_

Amy whimpered looking at Sheldon's face flushed with concern until he peered his head at the corner of the screen above Miuna.

"That's our roof…" The shock hit the group as they stared in awe.

"Oh my god… he's right" Leonard also saw as Miuna stepped onto the ledge.

As the panic set in the dash for the door was instant as all 8 raced for the stairs while Stuart kept the phone open.

 _ **"…that notion that I now commit suicide…"**_

"Guys pick it up…" Bernadette yelled as they got closer to the door for the roof.

 _ **" ...better without a mistake like me. To my family, my brothers Sheldon and Leonard…"**_

Sheldon reached the roof door and struggled to get it open it was with all his strength that he bashed it repeatedly until it broke open and he got a glimpse.

"Oh…My god…"

Leonard, Penny and Amy were behind him as Miuna raised her arms spread eagle. Sheldon ran full sprint careful to avert Miuna's gaze and make her jump.

"Goodbye everyone, it's been a great 4 ½ years."

Miuna fell out of sight the millisecond Sheldon reached the ledge and dove after his little sister. As the group screamed the feed on the phone cut out. It was nearly a minute until they could hear Sheldon yelling for rope. As Bernadette raced down to get some the 6 peered off the ledge to find Sheldon two stories down on a drain holding on to his younger sister for dear life.

"Shelly, let me go…"

"Absolutely not…"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I shouldn't be here, you know it, Lenny, Amy and Penny know it and your friends know it too. I'm nothing but a mistake."

The tears were real and flushed down her face as she reached for the clasped hand of her savior. Leonard next yelled down trying to fix this in any way possible.

"Miuna don't do this…"

"Why should I listen to you Leonard? Penny said you compensate in more ways than one."

Penny was flustered in both sections as she took her turn. "Miuna you don't mean that, look I love Leonard, and you're my sister in-law you should be glad to have us around."

As Amy reached the ledge to talk her friends into saving her boyfriend's sister, Bernadette came back on to the roof and with Raj, Howard and Stuart assisting, anchored the rope throwing it over to the ledge. Amy gave them the scoop on what had to go down.

"Sheldon were tossing the rope wrap it around you guys and well get you up."

"Guys, you drop the rope and I let go…" Miuna shrieked with tears flustered down her face. Sheldon could feel his grip on the drain and girl go weaker by the minute

"Miuna you let go and you're taking me with…."

"Why the hell should you let go Shelly, you got your life back and soon 5 years will be back too…"

"You're my sister, and Leonard's, Penny's sister in law...Amy's future ykw….and a great friend of Bernadette, Simone, Stuart, Raj and Howard. We Love You and we'll never let go…"

As The tears continued to flush down the group Miuna began to loosen her grip sending Sheldon into a panic none of them had ever seen.

"None of you deserve me, you can't even remain in a group as friends, why should I live when bad things happen to those I care about."

"Because sometimes they do Miuna…."

Sheldon's shriek quieted the group as Leonard and Penny moved everyone into position for the rope throw.

"Miuna Georgina….It's Scary not knowing what's going to happen next and you're saying that bad things happen to the people you care about. But you're right they do happen all the time, every day which is why were all here to do whatever we can, wherever we can and hopefully do some good…"

The tears welled in everyone and Miuna who felt her grip beginning to loosen earlier gained the strength to tighten her hand.

"But if we gave up on life every time something bad happened to us then we'd never be able to move forward…"

Sheldon now turned upward to the trio he calls his second family.

"We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us. "

Amy smiled and the couple kissed on his words, as he turned back to Miuna she couldn't help but form a hopeful smile.

"Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat. Miuna we'll be here no matter what goes on with the 8 of us. And I know that we were gone for 5 years but it gave us a treat to wake up for…You. So if you're ready to send us back to Leonard and Penny's wedding I'll accept it."

The tension mounted on the roof, but with one nod from Miuna she reached her other hand upward and grabbed Sheldon's body in a full embrace.

"NOW!"

The rope fell and the duo tied themselves up securing each other. Within 5 Minutes of Pulling Amy and Leonard grabbed the dup as the group celebrated. Penny dialed Mary's phone and the second it connected.

"Pasadena to Houston 9 Nerds Safely aboard…Yes we have her…."

The group celebrated in earnest but as Miuna collapsed from exhaustion Sheldon looked down at his Sister happy she was safe, and a little curious to know how she hacked the planets internet.

"Miuna what did you use and how did you get here?"

"Woman from Houston named Nozomi sent me, told me I could fix this."

The group looked at her in surprise but as she yawned they could tell she was out of it.

"See the line as the sky hits the sea…" Bernadette lead the way in singing Miuna's favorite song as the others followed suit Miuna slowly closed her eyes happy and content she made the right choice after all. As Leonard, cradled Miuna and the others returned to the apartment content and happy there remained 2 major points they overlooked.

"Are we still splitting up?" Howard hit the nail on the head, But Raj digressed. "I say we move forward, but this time we agree to stay in touch.

Stuart silently fist pumped knowing their dinner date in 3 years was still on. Amy however stood back of the pack going down the stairs with Sheldon.

"Do you think that would have actually worked…"

"knowing her it wouldn't have mattered my mom still would have hooked up with Alfred…."

* * *

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred…"

 _Alfred had zoned out and Mary noticed as they got off the elevator onto the hotel floor._

"Mary what's up…"

"Oh, you had the same look as Shelly when he pictures the future…. What were you thinking."

 _Mary got hugged by Alfred in earnest but they broke off._

" I do agree we have a connection, but I'd rather not do this now."

"What are you saying Alfred…"

"Mary, It was cause of Bev that we left early, as much as I like you, this is my son's wedding and right now I don't think we should do this."

Mary smiled at the older gentleman and noticed his smell, reminded her so much of Leonard hopeful and optimistic.

"Will I see you tomorrow…"

"Yes you will, you have a goodnight Dr. Hofstadter…"

"As you will Likewise Mrs. Cooper."

 _Mary closed the door of her room but not before getting a glimpse of her suitor thinking one simple thing._

"Oh what could have been."

 _The last thing she saw that night was a small twinkle in Alfred's eye, fleeting only for a moment._

* * *

 _ **A/N: One More Epilogue gives us what to come as a Final Chapter gets sewn. Stay Tuned and As Always Subscribe for More.**_


	18. Epilogue: Resurgence and Ruby

_**A/N: Now of course you can take the previous chapter as a Coda. Figure that as the end of this story. But If you want a preview of what i have to come when I deliver the final journey of my most notorious Original Character. This is a special treat. Enjoy. (Yes that is the reason its titled liked that)**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue: Resurgence and Ruby.**_

 **Aurora Las Encinas Hospital**

The door inside a room opened up as an attendant walked in to greet a patient who was staring blankly at the corner of her room. In similar style to Sia she had her head covered up and was all intent on keeping it that way.

 _"How are we doing today..."_

 _"I saw that show again…"_

As the attendant took out his notes on previous sessions. The girl cocked her head looking nonchalantly out the window. " _The one about the female warriors."_

 _"Oh yes and it taught me something…"_

 _"Well what did it teach you…"_

The patient took off her headgear revealing the nature of a white skin graft covered head revealing just how bad of shape she was in.

 _"It was about legends…Stories scattered throughout the years. Yes, the tales of the really smart physicist, his equally smart roommate, and the neighbor that caused them to come out of their shell. Cal Tech and the greater Pasadena area have held the book of tales in check for a decade of prominence. It all hinged on once concept. Love, the sheer fact that a neighbor can ignite the seed of change in the once immoveable heart of someone who brushed aside the sheer notion of those 4 letters. Those seeds planted in the golden trio expanded and took root in the core 7 of the major circle. Now it seems that like all things change has finally come. Make no mistake, the finale will come for the group you've called dear, the souls you call your family. Like all things the center of any such group will not hold. So take heed, when the end comes, there will be no victory in strength."_

"Maybe it requires, someone more humble, a more honest soul."

 _"An Honest soul? You make me laugh. That honest soul is what you were on the day we met. The day that my life as I know it seized. You consumed me, consumed my life, and my semblance of normality. Well it's true that humility defined yourself and your relationships over the past decade, I'll now make it my personal pleasure, to snuff it out. How does it feel, knowing that all your agreements, your semblance to order your very fact of controlling your life was all for naught. You were right though, when united by a common foe they will seek all strength to win. But cast the seeds of doubt and anything that had been built up will wash away. Of course like you they'll cling to the hope that things will turn around. Along with their dreams of family and success and aspirations. But my emergence on that train those years ago was the first move."_

The attendant now knew how deep she was in and decided to make his move to regain control of the situation.

 _"Ms. I'm Sorry but, were going to restrain you now…"_

 _"That won't be enough…. You may send your doctors, your sales reps, biologists, astrophysics and engineers. But when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you'll send that someone to the same pitiful demise."_

As the orderly looks on at the restrained patient who had multiple burn marks and grafted skin, The white hair and nearly albino skin showed a calm sense of foreboding. The open folder revealed the details and former picture of the patient clear as day.

 **PATIENT NAME: NOZOMI ELI**

 **MULTIPLE BURNS AND ORGAN TRANSPLANTS.**

 **MUST BE RESTRAINED UNLESS IN OWN CELL.**

Eli, turned to the orderly. Showing the white hair black scars near the eyes and general sense of no sanity.

 _"This is the beginning of the end for you Sheldon Lee Cooper, and I can't wait to watch you burn."_

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


End file.
